A SeeU X Dell Honne story
by hazelstar25
Summary: This story is about the pairing SeeUXDell. If you do not like this pairing then do not read. Random moments between SeeU and Dell.


(Hello. I saw a picture of this pairing on somebodies DeviantART and I thought it was just to cute, and decided to write a story on it. It also includes two fanmades, made by the same user who made the picture. Disclaimers, I do not own SeeU, or Dell Honne. Udee and Sell belong to SeeU the Vocaloid on DeviantART. Plotlines mine.)

It was the night of SeeU and Dell Honne's wedding. SeeU had stepped outside the reception and walked into a Gazebo, it was red wood and had lights all around it, almost like stars. She picked up the front of her wedding dress and walked under the gazebo. Slow music was coming out of the speakers surrounding the gazebo.  
"You alright?" a familiar voice asked. SeeU turned around to see her new husband, Dell Honne.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I just wanted to see the gazebo." She said with a child like smile. Dell chuckled and walked under the gazebo with her.  
"It's really beautiful." SeeU said looking around. admiring the area.  
"Yeah, but still not as beautiful as you." Dell said quietly with a blush. SeeU blushed aswell.  
"Thank you." She whispered. She looked at the ground and smiled, she was just so happy. Not because it was her wedding day, or that she was wearing her dream dress. Not even because of of the beautiful scenery. It was because she was here, and her true love was only inches away. She looked up when she noticed a hand reached out in front of her, Dell's hand.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked. SeeU laughed quietly.  
"Yes you may." She replied taking his hand. He led her to the middle of the gazebo and put his hands on her waist. SeeU wrapped her arms around Dell's neck, and the two began dancing. After a few minutes The song ended and no more music played after that, But the two stayed like that, SeeU rested her head on Dell's shoulder, and he held her close to him. Everything was perfect, it seemed as if time had just stopped.  
"Dell?" SeeU said.  
"Yes?" He replied looking at her.  
"I love you..." She said looking in his eyes.  
"I love you to." Dell replied leaning in to kiss her.

~Time skip: Several years~

"C'mon! hurry up!" A girl called to her family behind her. A young boy, looking to be around the age of Nine or ten was trying to keep up with her. The girl herself looked to be about Seven or Eight. She had dirty Blonde hair that faded into grey, It reached about to her waist, she had two strands of hair hanging beside her face that reached her shoulders, going from blonde to grey. Her bangs also faded into grey at the tips. Her eyes were a bit odd. Her right eye was blue that seemed to have purple, while her Left eye was red. She was very pale, and pretty tall. The boy, had blondish grey hair and purple eyes, he was also very pale and tall.  
"Udee please slow down. You could fall and get hurt!" The women, who appeared to be her mother, called to her. She came to a stop.  
"I'm sorry mom." Udee apoligized. The women ruffled her hair.  
"It's okay Udee, I just don't want you to get hurt." A man and the young boy came up the hill behind to two.  
"SeeU, do you have to run everywhere?" The man asked.  
"Sorry Dell." She said giggling.  
"You two, Udee ran off again.." The boy said.  
"What?!" SeeU and Dell said in unison.  
"Sell..I'm right here.." Udee said to her brother.  
"Shush..It's fun to watch them panic." He whispered.  
After getting everything settled, The Family continued to walk, and soon came to the park. SeeU and Dell sat down at the a big tree, and Sell and Udee wen't to play on the swings.  
"Hey Dell?" SeeU asked.  
"Yeah, SeeU?" SeeU leaned her head on Dell's shoulder.  
"What was smartest thing you ever did?" She asked.  
"Well, It's probably the day I saw this strange girl messing with wires, in what looked like cat ears. I was just gonna walk right past her, but the second I looked at her, and she looked up at me, something compelled me to help her fix the wires, so I did and we became friends."  
"What was the best day of you're life?" She asked.  
"That's probably the day I wen't on my first date, with that strange girl." Dell replied, thinking back.  
"Now what about you?" He asked SeeU.  
"Well. the smartest thing I've ever done, was letting some boy help me fix my Nekomimi. The best day of my life, was Asking the boy out on a date." SeeU replied. There was a minute of comfortable silence. Before Sell and Udee came running to their parents. As the sun set and the stars were out, the family was still there, stargazing.  
"Dell...what was the best thing that's ever happened to you?" SeeU asked. Dell looked to SeeU and stared in her shimmering blue eyes.  
"Meeting You SeeU..." He replied. .  
"What about you?" He asked.  
"I can't say it now." SeeU said.  
"And why not?" SeeU rested her forehead against Dell's and looked into his eyes  
"Because you already said it...Meeting you.."

~Extened ending~  
"Mom and Dad are so cute together!" Udee whispered to Sell.  
"I'm gonna be sick. Why don't me and you go sit on that rock and give these two some alone time?" Udee nodded.  
"Yeah, let's go."

"SeeU?"  
"Yeah?.."  
"...Where are Sell and Udee?.."  
"THEY'RE GONE AGAIN?!"  
"We're horrible parents.."


End file.
